


As One

by mochisquish



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochisquish/pseuds/mochisquish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with memory damaged, Rinzler is drawn to her; has to own Yori completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a fill for [this prompt](http://theiotower.tumblr.com/post/17729332577/tronzler-siren-yori-reprogrammed-tron-encounters) at The I/O Tower.

She’s beautiful, in some sad way; the way a person is beautiful when they’re vulnerable and bleeding – beautiful, when they take their last breath and body goes limp and fear and pain are gone.

He approaches her swiftly, the heaviness of his movements and ominous, hunter-like purring of his processes causing the other Sirens to step away cautiously.  Yori stands with back straight and head raised; eyes unblinking as she stares down her own reflection in the Security Program’s helmet.  Rinzler glances left, right, and the others step backwards in unison before disappearing into darkness.

In a bold move, Yori speaks first.

“Command?”

It’s simple but her voice is strong, flows from her tongue in a way both sharp and buttery.  A rush of energy washes over Rinzler and he wants her to speak again from those heart-shaped lips, pink even in the washed out lighting.

He rasps, “ _Games_ ,” and that should be enough to set her moving, but she remains, defiant.  He finds himself entranced by every movement, powerful yet feminine, bold yet mysterious.  She awakes something within him that he deems dangerous - makes him curious and makes him want - makes him feel like more than a soldier.

He reaches out and she doesn’t flinch.  Rinzler doesn’t know why his arm is moving, doesn’t know why his fingers are combing through her silken hair, only knows that she’s beautiful.  The curve of her cheeks, full and soft and childlike, and the gentle swoop of her lashes, framing wide, round eyes scramble his senses.

Yori has another purpose – he’s sure of it – her full potential is not reached with the Sirens, and maybe that’s why he’s so entranced, why he’s running data checks, feels a desperate need to know her better.

Her eyes downturn, chin almost hitting her chest.  The circuits on his glove burn hot against her skin.  They sting but there’s comfort there, the warmth of another body, a feeling familiar that she can’t remember experiencing.

The woosh of Rinzler’s helmet retracting alarms her and Yori stiffens with gaze fixated on the floor.  He grabs her wrist and she resists, knows something isn’t right, but Rinzler is strong and she’s a slave and she gives in to the inevitable.

Yori feels the sharp ridges of shattered pixels and recoils, head snapping up to see the warrior unmasked, head cradled in her open palm.  He looks like her, like a Program, a person, a man, and this frightens her too.

He’s a killer.

He demands, “ _Identify_ ,” and it catches her off-guard and she doesn’t respond.  The question is repeated though she’s not given a chance to answer for Rinzler already has her by the neck, thumb pressing into the delicate dip near her collar bone until she’s choking – anything to hear that voice.

She’s pulled closer, jaw caught in a vice-like grip.  Lips brush her own as she trembles.  Neither fear death for death is painless.  Both fear what they’re feeling now: emotion and confusion and some primitive need that validates their existences.

There’s a hand on her chest, trailing over circuits and burning hot, dipping lower to cup her gently.  Rinzler kisses her, more forcefully now, his want apparent in the sudden roughness of his movements.  A soft cry escapes and he loves it and she gives it to him again.

She’s beautiful when she’s under him, body twisting, small and delicate and defenseless.  They grind against each other, arms and legs entwined, desperate to feel complete.

Rinzler growls when her hand reaches between his legs and the power shifts.  He thrusts into the touch, sucks on her neck and teases circuits until they pulse deep purple.  She makes him weak and Rinzler is not weak.

There’s a gasp and Yori tenses as energy shoots through her mainframe and washes over her body till she feels reborn.  She’s moaning and panting and Rinzler loses himself as well; is blinded by an electrifying burst trickling down muscled limbs.

The Siren and the warrior lie in silence, on the ground, systems at rest, and for the first time, they’re equals.  Rinzler rises first, watches the slow flicker of Yori’s eyes as she regains strength.  He’s on her again and she allows it; doesn’t know fear at this moment in time.

He grabs her by the hair and throws her into the floor and a piece of her shatters.  She cries out in confusion more than pain, though the sting swiftly seeps into her skin and makes her eyes wet.

She bears scars like his own - they are one, she belongs to him – and Rinzler thinks Yori is more beautiful now than ever.


End file.
